benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Biblia
Biblia, termin pochodzący od greckiego terminu "Biblios" oznaczający księgę. Dzieli się na dwa testamenty; chronologicznie stary testament i nowy testament. Natchniony kanon Biblii starego testamentu posiada 39 ksiąg. Natchniony kanon Nowego Testamentu zawiera 27 ksiąg. Łącznie natchniony kanon pisma świętego składa się z 66 ksiąg biblijnych. Powodem podziału i istnienia w Biblii dwóch Testamentów jest to że pierwszy testament został spełniony przez Jezusa swoją śmiercią, otwierając przez spełnienie pierwszego, drugi nowy testament. Podział ten ustanawia pismo święte. I dlatego jest pośrednikiem nowego testamentu, ażeby przez śmierć poniesioną dla odkupienia występków, popełnionych za pierwszego testamentu, ci, którzy zostali powołani, otrzymali obietnicę wiecznego dziedzictwa. Gdzie bowiem jest testament, tam musi nastąpić śmierć tego, który go sporządził. Testament przecież nabiera mocy po śmierci, gdyż nie jest ważny, dopóki żyje ten, kto sporządził testament. - Hebrajczyków 9:15-17 Sam termin Biblia nie występuje w Biblii, jej treść jest odnoszona w niej pod terminami pismo, pisma, słowo Boże, wyrocznia Pana. Termin "Słowo Boże" jest odnoszony w Biblii do pisma i stosowany oraz utożsamiany z pismem świętym wymiennie, gdyż Jezus Chrystus z pismem identyfikuje wypowiadane przez siebie Słowa wymiennie. Jeśli jednak nie wierzycie jego pismom, jakże uwierzycie moim słowom? - Ewangelia Jana 5:47 Język Spisania Nowego Testamentu thumb|left|Grecko Polski Nowy Testament VOCATIO, 1997 RokNowy Testament został spisany w starożytnej greckie Koina. Po roku 60. Ewangelia utrwalona została w czterech księgach zredagowanych w języku greckim. W tym samym języku napisane zostały pozostałe księgi Nowego Testamentu. ' - Grecko-Polski Nowy Testament, Oficyna Wydawnicza Vocatio, Język Grecki, 1. Geneza Języka greckiego biblijnego, ksiądz Remigiusz Popwski SDB, 1997 rok Kwestia Profetycznej Nieomylności '"Niektórzy sceptycy zasugerowali że te proroctwa mesjańskie, były przypadkowo, albo poprzez zbieg okoliczności, wypełnione przez Jezusa. Stosownie do nauki prawdopodobieństwa, szansa że jakakolwiek ludzka istota aż do dnia dzisiejszego, wypełniła by wybrane tylko 8 z tych proroctw, w tym tylko jedno dotyczące ukrzyżowania, jest równa 1 do 10 do potęgi 17 - a tutaj mamy zebrane tylko 8 proroctw. Co by się stało gdyby nie zebrać 48 proroctw? Wówczas szansa stała by się wirtualnym zerem, 1 do 10 do potęgi 157. Co z całymi 61 proroctwami ?" - Josh McDownell, "Dowody domagające się wyroku" Profesor Walter Veith komentując to stwierdzenia Josha McDownella powiedział: "Musicie pamiętać, że liczba gwiazd we Wszechświecie widoczna gołym okiem wynosi 10 do potęgi 80." - Profesor Walter Veith , Totalny Atak , Część 1 " Po Prostu Kolejny Człowiek " Kwestia Historyczna, Arechologiczna Cała Archeologia potwierdziła przekaz Biblijny. Przeciwnicy wiarygodności Biblii twierdzili że nigdy nie istniało państwo Hetytów, które w rzeczywistości było mocarstwem, a o którym wiedza przetrwała w słowie Bożym i została przywrócona po wiekach ponownie. Przed rokiem 1906 nie istniały żadne dowody historyczne na istnienie państwa Hetyckiego poza Biblią. Odrzucający Biblie ateiści uznawali Hetetytów za fikcyjne państwo. W 1906 roku archeolodzy prowadzący wykopaliska na terenie Turcji, odkryli ruiny Hattusa, stolicy Hetyckiej. Twierdzono aż do momentu gdy odkryto na Terenie Turcji tysiące tablic i artefaktów potwierdzających że państwo Hetyckie było potęgą rywalizującym z Egiptem. Wierzono że''' Babilon, Niniwa, królestwo Sodomy, państwo Filistynów, Amorytów poświadczanych przez Biblie nigdy nie istniały. Archeologia zweryfikowała te twierdzenia udowadniając że wiedza zachowana na ich temat w Biblijnym przekazie jest słuszna, wbrew utracie o nich wiedzy w historii świeckiej. '''W muzeach całego świata znajdziemy wiele artefaktów związanych z archeologią biblijną. Jednym z takich miejsc jest jerozolimskie Muzeum Krajów Biblijnych – מוזיאון ארצות המקרא (Muzeon Arcot HaMikra), które ma siedzibę w dzielnicy Giwat Ram i zgromadziło jedną z najważniejszych kolekcji artefaktów biblijnych na świecie. '- '''Erc Israel, Israel.org, Archeologia, 23 listopad 2015 "Najciekawsze skarby z jerozolimskiego Muzeum Krajów Biblijnych" Biblia łamie wszystkie reguły marketingowe według których można tworzyć fałszywą religie i całkowicie różni się od każdej innej . '"W Jerozolimie archeolodzy odkryli pieczęć noszącą imię króla Judei Ezechiasza (hebr. Chizkijahu). Pieczęć udekorowana motywami staroegipskimi została odnaleziona w rejonie Ofel, u podnóża Wzgórza Świątynnego. Król Ezechiasz panował mniej więcej między 726 (lub 715) a 696 r. p.n.e., jeszcze przed zniszczeniem Jerozolimy i Pierwszej Świątyni przez Babilończyków w 586 r. p.n.e. Pieczęć pochodzi z VIII wieku przed naszą erą i nosi napis "Ezechiasz syn Ahaza, król Judei". "' '"' Pieczęć króla Ezechiasza (Chizkijahu) odnaleziona w Jerozolimie " , Erc Israel , Israel.org , Archeologia , 02 grudzień 2015 '"''' W trzecim r'''oku panowania Ozeasza, syna Eli, króla izraelskiego, Ezechiasz, syn Achaza, został królem judzkim. W chwili objęcia rządów miał dwadzieścia pięć lat i panował dwadzieścia dziewięć lat w Jerozolimie. Jego matce było na imię Abijja - córka Zachariasza. Czynił on to, co jest słuszne w oczach Pańskich, zupełnie tak jak jego przodek, Dawid. On to usunął wyżyny, potrzaskał stele, wyciął aszery i potłukł węża miedzianego, którego sporządził Mojżesz, ponieważ aż do tego czasu Izraelici składali mu ofiary kadzielne - nazywając go Nechusztan. W Panu, Bogu Izraela, pokładał nadzieję. I po nim nie było podobnego do niego między wszystkimi królami Judy, jak i między tymi, co żyli przed nim. Przylgnął do Pana - nie zerwał z Nim i przestrzegał Jego przykazań, które Pan zlecił Mojżeszowi. Toteż Pan był z nim. We wszystkim, co przedsiębrał, miał powodzenie. Zbuntował się on przeciwko królowi Asyrii i nie był mu poddany. To on pokonał Filistynów aż do Gazy i jej okolic, od wieży strażniczej aż do miasta warownego. "'' - 2 Księga Królewska , (2 Krl 18,1-8) Krytycy twierdzili że Poncjusz Piłat nigdy nie istniał - mylili się , historia zweryfikowała i udowodniła historyczność Poncjusza Piłata . Świeccy bezbożnicy musieli przyznać że z ich punktu widzenia - człowiek , Jezus Chrystus , był na tej ziemi . Potwierdzają to Historycy , nie chrześcijańscy Historycy tamtych czasów . O Jezusie wspominają pozachrześcijańscy autorzy , zgodnie z przekazem przedstawionym w Ewangelii , jak Thallus , Mara Bar Serapion , Pilnusz Młodszy , Sfetoniusz , Celsus , Lucian Samosaty . Potwierdza to fakt istnienia chrześcijaństwa , zaprzeczający wszelkiemu rozumowi i logice pod względem powstania . Ludzie którzy jako jedyny argument masowych nawróceń , mieli pusty grób , ukrzyżowanego Mesjasza - Jezusa Chrystusa , który zmartwychwstał , masowo nawracając się z kultów ludzkich wrogich w całej swojej okazałości w to co uwierzyli , tracąc swój majątek , wpływy , wszystko o czym tylko człowiek mógłby zabiegać , a w ostateczności swoje własne życie , będąc w rozmaite okrutne sposoby , mordowani w Imię Jezusa Chrystusa . Nie jest możliwe wytłumaczenie tego inaczej , niż przyznanie faktu , że Pan Jezus Chrystus zmartwychwstał abyśmy my mogli być zbawieni .﻿ Historyczność Pana Jezusa jest absolutnie udukumentowana jako fakt . " Chrystus , od którego pochodzi ich nazwa , był skazany przez Poncjusza Piłata za Panowania Tyberiusza . - Tacyd , Rzymski Historyk żyjący około 105 roku po Chrystusie piszący o Neronie Prześladującym Chrześcijan w roku 46 Po Chrystusie " Od kiedy żydzi ciągle organizowali powstania pod przewodnictwem Chrystusa , Klaudiusz Wyrzucił ich z Rzymu . - Sunetoniusz , Rzymski Historyk piszący około 120 roku po Chrystusie " W przed dzień paschy , powieszono " Jeszua " z Nazaretu . " - Talmud Żydowski z III Wieku " Wydalił Żydów z Rzymu , którzy stale wzniecali niepokoje , a ich przydócą był Chrestus . " - Sfetoniusz , Rzymski Historyk , Sekretarz na Dworze Hardiana , Analityk Imperium , " Żywot Klaiduisza " , 25.4 " Tam natknął się na pewnego Żyda, imieniem Akwila, rodem z Pontu, który świeżo przybył z Italii, i na Pryscyllę, żonę jego, dlatego że Klaudiusz zarządził, aby wszyscy Żydzi opuścili Rzym, i zbliżył się do nich; " - Dzieje Apostolskie 18:2 Naukowe Świadectwo thumb|left|Herbert Spencer Herbert Spencer , zmarły w 1903 roku w swojej naukowej karierze naukowej odkrył, że cała rzeczywistość jaka istnieje we wszechświecie może zostać zawarta w pięciu kategoriach w następującej kolejności : #'Czas' #'Siła' #'Akcja' #'Przestrzeń' #'Materia' Nic nie istnieje poza tymi kategoriami. Spencer ułożył je dokładnie w tej kolejności: czas, siła, akcja, przestrzeń, materia. Jest to logiczna konsekwencja. Ludzie którzy stawiają materie na początku , dokonują aktu religijnej obłudy niezgodnej z rzeczywistością i logiką , nie którzy Ewolucjoniści w Desperacji posówająsię do kultystycznych pogańskich twierdzeń sekty stawiając możliwość istnienia materii poza czasem a nawet przestrzeni w której musi się znajdować , nadając jej przymiot boski , jest to błędne . Mając to na uwadze , przekaz Biblijny jest następujący , Księga Rodzaju 1:1 #'Na początku (czas)' #'Bóg (siła)' #'stworzył (akcja)' #'niebo (przestrzeń)' #'i ziemię (materia)' Założenia te zgodne są jedynie z Biblijnym Modelem stworzenia , są one niemożliwe i nieadwekwatne do koncepcji Wielkiego Wybuchu . II Zasada Termodynaki , będąca stwierdzeniem faktu że wszystko dąży do rozpadu , stwierdza dokładnie ten sam przekaz co przekaz Biblijny o upadku człowieka , grzechu i agonii stworzenia . Rzym. 8:20-22 20 Gdyż stworzenie jest poddane marności, nie dobrowolnie, ale z powodu tego, który je poddał, w nadziei; 21 Że i samo stworzenie będzie uwolnione z niewoli zniszczenia do chwalebnej wolności dzieci Bożych. 22 Wiemy bowiem, że całe stworzenie razem jęczy i razem cierpi w bólach rodzenia aż dotąd. ''' '''HYDROLOGIA Hydrologia zajmuje się procesem cyklu krążenia wody. Możemy zajrzeć do prawdopodobnie najstarszej księgi w Biblii, to jest do Księgi Hioba, gdzie zobaczymy całą hydrologiczną rozprawę. Deszcz, parowanie, kondensacja Hiob 36:27-28 27 Bo on wyciąga krople z wód, które wylewają z obłoków jego deszcz z mgieł, 28 Który spuszczaj obłoki, a spuszczają na wiele ludzi.” Pójdźmy do Pslamu 135, gdzie jest mowa o deszczu spadającym na ziemię i powracającym do nieba. Oto kolejna faza : Psalm 135:7 On sprawia, że mgły wznoszą się z krańców ziemi; wywołuje błyskawice i deszcz Wracamy do Księgi Hioba, gdzie nie ma pomyłek. Nie ma tam mowy o ziemi zawieszonej na słoniach, które wszczynają trzęsienia ziemi, kiedykolwiek tylko się trzęsą. Księga hindusów Bhagavad Gita twierdzi, że ziemia jest położona na spłaszczonym miodzie i maśle. Czegoś tak głupiego nie ma w Biblii. Księga Hioba stwierdza : Hiob 26:8 Zawiązuje wody na obłokach swoich, a nie rwie się obłok pod nimi. Czy to nie cudowne? Widzimy wodę spadającą, wznoszącą się w parze, kondensowaną w chmurze. W ten sposób przenoszona jest ponad oceanami i ponad ziemią aby spaść ponownie na dół. Biblia naucza o ograniczeniu rzek, mórz i oceanów : Hiob 28:10-11 10 Z skał wywodzi strumienie, a każdą rzecz kosztowną widzi oko jego. 11 Wylewać się rzekom nie dopuszcza Psalm 33:7 On gromadzi wody morskie jak na stos i w skarbcach zbiera głębiny ASTRONOMIA Przyjrzyjmy się co Słowo mówi o kosmosie. Jest wiele miejsc, do których możemy się odnieść. Na początek Księga Izajasza, wspaniały rozdział, w którym czytamy: Izaj. 55:9 Ale jako wyższe są niebiosa niż ziemia, tak przewyższają drogi moje drogi wasze, a myśli moje myśli wasze. Pomyślmy o tym. Jak wysokie są niebiosa? Naukowcy dawniej myśleli, że dość wysokie. Dawniej naukowcy twierdzili, że żyjemy wewnątrz kuli, prawda? Pogląd Ptolemeusza był taki, że żyjemy wewnątrz swego rodzaju kuli. Ale Bóg mówi, że niebiosa są tak ogromne, jak ogromna jest różnica między Bogiem a człowiekiem. Mowa o nieskończoności. A dopiero zaczynamy odkrywać nieskończone niebiosa. Lata temu naukowcy określali ilość gwiazd na 1030 sztuk. Teraz wiedzą, że istnieją setki miliardów gwiazd w naszej galaktyce a galaktyk są miliardy. Jer. 31:37 Tak mówi Pan: Jeźli mogą być zmierzone niebiosa z góry, a doścignione grunty ziemi na dole, tedyć i Ja cale odrzucę nasienie Izraelskie dla tego wszystkiego, co uczynili, mówi Pan Czy możemy zejść pod ziemię i ją zbadać? Nie, ponieważ jest wypełniona czymś, w czym nie można przetrwać. Czy można zmierzyć niebiosa wszystkimi teleskopami świata? Nie, bo jeśli kiedykolwiek to miałoby się udać, Bóg stałby się nieprawdziwy, ponieważ powiedzał, że niebios nie da się zmierzyć. Nawiasem mówiąc, 33 rozdział Jeremiasza dodaje kolejną myśl: Jer. 33:21 A jako nie może policzone być wojsko (czyli gwiazdy) niebieskie, ani zmierzony piasek morski, tak rozmnożę nasienie Dawida, sługi mojego, i Lewitów, którzy mi służą. Gwiazd jest przynajmniej tyle, ile ziarenek piachu na każdej plaży na całym świecie. To dużo gwiazd. To właśnie powiedział Bóg. Poza tym mamy kolejny tekst Jer. 31:35-36 Tak mówi Pan, który daje słońce na światłość we dnie, postanowienie miesiąca i gwiazd na światłość w nocy; który rozdziela morze, a huczą nawałności jego; Pan zastępów imię jego. Jeźli odstąpią te ustawy od oblicza mego, mówi Pan, tedyć i nasienie Izraelskie przestanie być narodem przed obliczem mojem po wszystkie dni. Bóg więcej nie porzuci Swego przymierza z Izraelem. Prędzej gwiazdy zgasną, księżyc i słońce przestaną dawać światło. Psalm 19 mówi o słońcu Psalm 19:6 Wyrusza z jednego krańca nieba i obchodzi je aż na drugi kraniec, a nic nie ukryje się przed jego żarem. To po prostu niewiarygodne. Dawniej śmiano się z tego mówiąc, że słońce nigdzie nie idzie, słońce stoi w miejscu a ziemia kręci się wokół słońca. Teraz wiemy, że słońce posiada swoją orbitę po której się porusza, i potrzeba miliardów lat aby ją przebyć. A my jesteśmy dosłownie niesieni w przestrzeni, nie tylko poruszając się wokół słońca, ale też poruszając się wraz ze słońcem z niewiarygodną prędkością. Ruch ten posiada dokładną orbitę, którą właśnie odkryto. Tak jak Psalm 19 naucza. Nauka o nieomylności , nie podważalności i najwyższej wartości Biblii czyli słowa Boga nad ludzkimi tradycjami czy zamiarami to nauka chrześcijaństwa - protestantyzmu , Kościół katolicki jest zupełnie inny , przez całe Wieki próbował zniszczyć Biblie i robi to nadal poprzez próby dyskredytacji jej z pomocą Jezuitów poprzez np. Ewolucję , fałszywy okultyzm . Lub wcześniej morderstwa każdego kto posiadał chodź odpis z Ewangelii . Desperacja ,Fałszywa Ewolucja w Katolicyźmie . Sola Scritula w Biblii Każda osoba chcąca choćby nazwać się chrześcijaninem , musi opierać się jedynie na posłuszeńśtwie samemu Bogu , Jezusowi Chrystusowi , będąc wierny jego prawu , nakazą , polecenią oraz zakazą . Cała istota zbawienia jest możliwa do uzyskania dzięki ofierze Jezusa Chrystusa , który zapłacił za nas cene na krzyżu , gładząc wszelki grzech , a jego krew została wylana za każdego . Wiara w jedną absolutną i wystarczającą ofiare Jezusa którą przyjmujemy od Boga jest możliwa jedynie przez słowo Boże - Bibliie . Księga ta zawiera bezbłędny Boży przekaz , który jest nieomyny , bo są to spisane słowa samego Boga , który sam decydował o jej treści , zsyłając na naocznych świadków piszących każde w niej słowo ducha świętego pod którego wpływem została napisana Biblia . Cała wiara każdego chrześcijanina , oparta jest w całości na Słowie Bożym . ---- Jednak Fałszywy psuo chrześcijanie - odstępcy , apostaci , jawni zwodziciele , nie uznają słowa Boga za jedyny autorytet . W spisie ksiąg zakazanych wydanym przez papieża Leona XIII w 1897 roku figuruje Biblia - Słowo Boże . " Ci, którzy wierzą, że Bóg jest rzeczywiście autorem Pisma Świętego, wykazują zbytnią naiwność i brak wiedzy. Natchnienie ksiąg Starego Testamentu polega na tym, że autorzy izraelscy przekazali prawdy religijne pod pewnym tylko aspektem — mało lub w ogóle nieznanym dla pogan. Natchnienie Boże nie rozciąga się do tego stopnia na całość Pisma Świętego, by wszystkie i poszczególne jego części zabezpieczało przed wszelkim błędem. Egzegeta, jeśli chce z pożytkiem oddawać się studiom biblijnym, to w pierwszym rzędzie powinien odrzucić wszelką uprzednią opinię o nadprzyrodzonym powstaniu Pisma Świętego i powinien je tłumaczyć nie inaczej jak inne, czysto ludzkie dzieła. Przypowieści ewangeliczne sztucznie zmyślili Ewangeliści oraz chrześcijanie drugiego I trzeciego pokolenia, którzy w ten sposób mogli wytłumaczyć małe powodzenie przepowiadania Chrystusa wobec Żydów. Ewangeliści w wielu opowiadaniach podali nie to, co rzeczywiście miało miejsce, ale to, co uważali, że przyniesie większą korzyść odbiorcom, chociażby to było fałszywe. o czasu ustalenia i określenia kanonu poszerzano Ewangelię ciągłymi dodatkami i poprawkami, tak że pozostał w nich słaby tylko i niepewny ślad nauki Chrystusa. Opowiadania Jana nie są historyczne we właściwym sensie, lecz są mistyczną kontemplacją Ewangelii. Mowy zawarte w jego Ewangelii to teologiczne rozważania na temat tajemnicy zbawienia, pozbawione prawdy historycznej. Czwarta Ewangelia zbytnio podkreślała cuda nie tylko dlatego, by okazały się jeszcze bardziej nadzwyczajne, lecz także by stały się odpowiedniejsze dla oznaczenia dzieła i chwały Słowa Wcielonego. Jan przypisuje sobie wprawdzie rolę świadka Chrystusowego; w rzeczywistości jednak nie jest nikim innym, jak tylko znakomitym świadkiem życia chrześcijan, czyli życia Chrystusa w Kościele pod koniec pierwszego wieku. Niekatoliccy egzegeci rzetelniej wyrazili prawdziwy sens Pisma Świętego niż egzegeci katoliccy. " - BREVIARIUM FIDEI , WYBÓR DOKTRYNALNYCH WYPOWIEDZI KOŚCIOŁA , Wydawnictwo „Księgarnia Świętego Wojciecha , 2007 Opracowanie ksiądz Ignacy Bokwa , ksiądz Tadeusz Gacia , ksiądz Sylwester Laskowski ksiądz Henryk Wojtowicz , " Natchnienie i bezbłędność Pisma Świętego " , punkt 830 - 840 , strona 322 " W 1622 roku papież Grzegorz XV zakazuje katolikom czytania Biblii. Następnie Kościół katolicki zabrania jej rozpowszechniania. W roku 1634 synod katolicki w Warszawie wydaje oświadczenie, iż samodzielne czytanie Biblii jest inspirowane przez samego szatana. Stanowisko to zostaje zatwierdzone przez papieża. " - "Piąty wiek Biblii w języku polskim", Henryk Dominik Katolicy chcąc zaprzeczyć wystarczalności Pisma , atakując Biblijnych Chrześcijan że Biblia jest ich " bożkiem " , twierdzą że uznawanie Biblii jako jedyny autorytet prowadzi do niezliczonych interpretacji i Anarchi , sprowadzając Sola Scriptula to przyczyny pośredniej lub bezpośredniej zła na całym świecie i Herezji , podają nie prawdziwną liczbe denominacji na świecie jako około 33 000 . Oczywiście jest to nieprawda , więkrzość z denominacji powtarza te same nauki będąc pod inną nazwą , innego zrzeszenia ludzi , w innym fragmencie Świata . Prezbiterianin stanie w ramie w ramię z Członkami Kościołów Reformowanych , Babtystą w sprawie Usprawiedliwienia , w sprawie Autorytetu , W sprawie doktryny tego że Rzym jest kościołem antychrysta . Podzialy w Protestantyźmie nie wynikają z uznania Biblii jako jedyny autorytet , wręcz przeciwnie , wynikają one z PORZUCENIA Sola Scriptula i znalezienia wyższego autorytetu jak w katolicyźmie , a także na podążaniu za ludzkimi tradycjami . Katolicy fałszywie , niezgodnie z logiką i faktami , póbują wliczać w Protestantów Świadków Jehowy czy Mormonów co jest fałszem i nie prawdą bo nie wyznają z żadnych z podstaw Wiary Protestanckiej opartej na Biblii . To zaś że Świadkowie Jehowy twierdzą że opierają się na Biblii , nikogo nie interesuje bo nie jest to prawda , zachowują się jak katolicy , mają swoje światła nie oparte na Biblii , swoje Objawienia , Swoje Prorctwa i Swoich Papieży jak w Kaotlicyźmie , pod postacią Ciała Organizacyjnego , które przecząc Biblii samym swoim urzędem , mówi Świadką w co mają wierzyć . Islam to religia która jest podawna przez katolików jako pogradliwy przykładna Sola Scriptula przez skojażenie , twierdzą że Muzłumanie sznaują Koran , oznacza to że wierzą w swoje Sola Scriptula . Oczywiście nie jest to prawdą a cały zarzut jest fałszywy , Islamiści nie wyznają Sola Scriptula , oprucz Koranu mają swoje autorytety a interpetacja należy jedynie do intytucji Tabiru . W Islamie panuje konflikt o tradycję między Szyitami a Szeitami . Opucz Koranu w Islamie są Haddisy Mahometa które również stanowią źróło wierzeń , jest tradycja Islamska . Powiedzenie jako muzłumani że Koran jest Sola Scriptula , zostanie ukarane śmiercią w Islamie jako Apostazja . Cały Argument o Islamie został wymyślony i fałszywy , aby ukryć że w rzeczywistości jest on podobny do Rzymu , odrzucając Sola Sciptula jak najbardziej jest to możliwe . Muzlumanie nazywają wrogo pod względem potrzeby eksterminacji i pogardy , żydów oraz chrześcijan , " ludźmi księgi " . ---- Sola Scriptula jest zasadą , oparcia i wiary jako ostatecznym rozstrzygającym autorytecie Biblijnej Tradycji Apostolskiej która zakończyła się w raz z śmiercią ostatniego Apostoła , na kanonie dokumentów będącym wybranym przez Boga i ustanowionym przez ludzi pod natchnieniem ducha Świętego , czyli Biblii - piśmie świętym . Sola Scriptula jest podstawą Biblijnego Chrześcijaństwa - czyli jedynego Chrześcijaństwa . Niie istniene nie oparte na natchnionym słowie Boga chrześcijaństwo . Nie istnieje inna tradycja Apostolska niż ta która jest zachowana w pełni z wolą Bożą w słowie Bożym . W Katolicyźmie , najwyższa ranga i autortet słowa Bożego , nie istnieje , Biblia jest na równi , a w rzeczywistości z ludzkimi rzekomymi naukami tradycji ludzkiej , wymysłom i nowym fałszywym Objawienią . Konsekwencją tego są nauczania z Słowem Bożym sprzeczne i bezpodstawne , a ostające się tylko z złej woli ludzkiej , jak nieomylność Papieża i wszelkie katolickie niebiblijne fałszywe doktryny , które jawnie wymyślono na oczach historii i nazwano prawdą . 2 Tym. 3:16: Całe Pismo przez Boga jest natchnione Mat. 4:4 Nie samym chlebem żyje człowiek, ale każdym słowem, które pochodzi z ust Bożych Hebr. 4: 12 Bo Słowo Boże jest żywe i skuteczne Jana 6:63 Słowa, które powiedziałem do was, są Duchem i żywotem Tytus 1:2 W nadziei życia wiecznego, które obiecał przed dawnymi wiekami ten, który nie kłamie Hebr. 6:18 niemożliwą jest rzeczą, by Bóg kłamał Jana 17:17 Twoje Słowo jest prawdą Przysłów 30:5 Każde słowo Pana jest prawdziwe Izaj. 40:8 Trawa usycha, kwiat więdnie, ale słowo Boga naszego trwa na wieki. Mat. 5:18 Dopóki nie przeminie niebo i ziemia, ani jedna jota, ani jedna kreska nie przeminie z zakonu, aż wszystko to się stanie. Jana 10:35 Pismo nie może być naruszone Psalm 19:8 Przykazanie Pana jest czyste. Zakon Pana jest doskonały 1 Tes. 4:15 Bo to wam mówimy przez Słowo Pana Mat. 22:31 A co do zmartwychwstania umarłych, czy nie czytaliście? Mat. 19:4 Nie czytaliście, że ten, który stworzył ich na początku, uczynił ich mężczyzną i kobietą? Izaj. 55:11 tak jest z moim słowem, które wychodzi z moich ust: Nie wraca do mnie puste, lecz wykonuje moją wolę i spełnia pomyślnie to, z czym je wysłałem. 1 Piotra 1:23 Będąc odrodzeni nie z nasienia zniszczalnego, ale z niezniszczalnego, przez słowo Boże, które jest żywe i trwa na wieki. Psalm 119:89 Na wieki, o PANIE, twoje słowo trwa w niebie. Psalm 119:160 Wszelki wyrok twojej sprawiedliwości trwa na wieki. Jer. 23:29 Czy moje słowo nie jest jak ogień? – mówi Pan i jak młot, który kruszy skałę? Hebr. 4:12 Słowo Boże bowiem jest żywe i skuteczne, ostrzejsze niż wszelki miecz obosieczny Judy 1:3 uznałem za konieczne napisać do was i zachęcić do walki o wiarę raz przekazaną świętym Obj 22:18 Oświadczam zaś każdemu, kto słucha słów proroctwa tej księgi: Jeśli ktoś dołoży coś do tego, dołoży mu też Bóg plag opisanych w tej księdze Przysłów 30:6 Nie dodawaj nic do jego słów, aby cię nie strofował i abyś nie okazał się kłamcą. 5 Mojż. 4:2 Nie przydacie do słowa, które ja wam rozkazuję, ani ujmiecie z niego, abyście strzegli przykazań Pana, Boga waszego, które ja wam rozkazuję. 5 Mojż. 12:32 Cokolwiek ja wam rozkazuję, tego strzedz będziecie, abyście czynili; nie przydasz nic do tego, ani też ujmiesz z tego. 1 Kor. 4:6 To wszystko zaś, bracia, odniosłem do samego siebie i do Apollosa ze względu na was, abyście się nauczyli na naszym przykładzie nie wykraczać ponad to, co jest napisane, żeby jeden nie pysznił się drugim przeciw innemu. 1 Piotra 4:11 Jeśli ktoś przemawia, niech mówi jak wyroki Boga 2 Piotra 1:20 To przede wszystkim wiedząc, że żadne proroctwo Pisma nie podlega własnemu wykładowi. 2 Tes. 2:14 Dlatego, bracia, stójcie niewzruszenie i trzymajcie się przekazanych nauk, o których zostaliście pouczeni czy to przez (naszą) mowę, czy przez nasz list. 1 Kor. 11:2 A chwalę was, bracia, za to, że we wszystkim o mnie pamiętacie i zachowujecie nauki tak, jak je wam przekazałem. Gal. 3:15 Bracia, mówię po ludzku: Przecież nawet zatwierdzonego testamentu człowieka nikt nie obala ani do niego nic nie dodaje. Judy 1:17 Wy zaś, umiłowani, pamiętajcie słowa wcześniej wypowiedziane przez apostołów naszego Pana Jezusa Chrystusa Jednak katolicy twierdzą że Biblia jest niewystarczająca , a aby ją zrozumieć , potrzebna jest również tradycja . A więc pozostaje proste pytanie - czy Biblia daje jakie kol wiek podstawy dla stanowiska katolickiego które wyklucza Biblie jako samo wsytarczalną ? Czy dla protestanckiego " Sola Scriptula " czyli " Tylko Pismo " , zasada ta była absolutnym fundamentem reformacji ? "' Nie jesteśmy w tej kwestii po prostu dogmatyczni. Jesteśmy buldogmatyczni! Słowo Boże nie podlega żadnej dyskusji. '" - Doktor Steven J. Lawson , Sola Scriptula " Wierzymy, że Pismo Święte, Stary i Nowy Testament w swoich manuskryptach, jest objawionym i natchnionym Słowem Boga. Wierzymy, że jest całkowicie prawdziwe i bezbłędne. Jest podstawą wszelkiego poznania. Pismo Święte jest autorytatywne samo w sobie. Jego autorytet nie zależy od świadectwa żadnego człowieka ani Kościoła, lecz pochodzi wyłącznie od Boga, jako jego autora, który sam w sobie jest prawdą. Wierzymy, że wewnętrzne oświecenie przez Ducha Świętego jest konieczne do właściwego zrozumienia tego, co Pismo Święte objawia. Pismo Święte powinno być interpretowane przez Pismo. Wszystkie spory religijne mają być rozstrzygnięte przez Pismo Święte i jedynie przez Pismo Święte. " - Ewangeliczny Kościół Reformowany w Gdańsku " Wierzymy, że Pismo Święte, Stary i Nowy Testament w swoich manuskryptach, jest objawionym i natchnionym Słowem Boga. Wierzymy, że jest całkowicie prawdziwe i bezbłędne. Jest podstawą wszelkiego poznania. Pismo Święte jest autorytatywne samo w sobie. Jego autorytet nie zależy od świadectwa żadnego człowieka ani Kościoła, lecz pochodzi wyłącznie od Boga, jako jego Autora, który sam w sobie jest prawdą. Wierzymy, że wewnętrzne oświecenie przez Ducha Świętego jest konieczne do właściwego zrozumienia tego, co Pismo Święte objawia. Pismo Święte powinno być interpretowane przez Pismo. Wszystkie spory religijne mają być rozstrzygnięte przez Pismo Święte i jedynie przez Pismo Święte. " - Ewangeliczny Kościół Reformowany we Wrocławiu "' Jedynym autorytetem jest dla nas Pismo Święte – czyste i nieskażone Słowo Boże. Jedynie Pismo Święte może decydować o tym, w co mamy wierzyć i jak mamy żyć.' " - Ewangeliczny Kościół Reformowany w Poznaniu thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Pieczęć Króla Ezechiasza odnaleziona w Jerozolimie.jpg|Pieczęć Króla Ezechiasza odnaleziona w Jerozolimie Profesor Walter Veith.jpg|Profesor Walter Veith Josh McDownell - Dowody domagające się Wyroku.jpg|Josh McDownell - Dowody domagające się Wyroku Tablica z Imieniem Iberiusz i Poncjusz Piłat.png|Odnaleziona Tablica z Imieniem Iberiusz i Poncjusz Piłat Podręcznik Szkoły Publicznej z 1908.png|Podręcznik Szkoły Publicznej z 1908 Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Biblia